kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Wall Eye
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Light yellow-green with black pupils | Scale colors = Green | Clothing = Baggy trousers(sometimes purple, sometimes brown) with studded brown belt | Other attributes = Eyes constantly facing in different directions, odd accent | Also known as = Wall-eyed croc, Walleye | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Occupation = Bandit | Affiliation(s) = Croc Bandits | Combat style = Unspecified | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "The Princess and the Po" | Voiced by = }} Wall Eye (also credited as "Wall-eyed croc") is a minor character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is one of the many crocodile bandit followers of Fung. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Wall-Eye is addressed by name in the episode "Terror Cotta". Fung attempts to steal from the Valley of Peace using a plan involving kites and sandbags. The idea was that when Po arrived to stop them, the Crocs could detach the sandbags tied to their belts and float away. This failed rather drastically and the bandits, fed up with the constant failure and the abrasive nature of leader Fung, decided to disband. Fung returns to work with his father (a skilled craftsman of terra cotta) and the bandits, suddenly alone, start to follow Po around, since they are without a leader. Po attempts to show the bandits, whose only skills seem to be criminal, how to be good through various means, all with disastrous consequences. For example, Po attempts to make the bandits into musicians, but the bandits are terrible at music and Wall-Eye ends up with the bamboo flute jammed up his nose. The bandits reunite with Fung by the end of the episode, realizing that they need someone to order them around then accept that they have to turn themselves over to the authorities. Personality Wall Eye speaks with a lot of grammar mistakes and frequently mispronounces words in his sentences, like "It's more yummier this way" and has a slight almost-Southern accent. In the episode "Terror Cotta", when the bandits break up, it is shown that Wall-Eye and the other bandits need a controlling leader like Fung. The bandits, Wall-Eye included, seem unable to work unless they're told specifically what to do. It is unknown if Wall-Eye is actually unintelligent or just appears that way. Wall-eye can however tell the difference between right and wrong and wants to do what's right as he was the one that was trying to convince the others to help Po in "Terror Cotta". Fighting style It's unknown what Wall Eye's combat style is, but it's probably common street fighting if anything. It's unknown if Po briefly trained him and the others in kung fu when they were following him. Relationships Fung Like the other bandits, Wall-Eye takes orders from the bandit leader Fung. The relationship between them seems to be strained at times, as the group shows annoyance with Fung's mistreatment of them and his constant abrasive nature. The bandits, it turns out, are lost without a leader like Fung. His fellow bandits Wall-Eye's personal relationship with the others is unknown, but the bandits are close enough with one another to be able to work well together. Even when they disband from Fung, the bandits remains together, suggesting that they are very close friends and they can't work alone. Po Coming soon! Clothing Wall-eye wears purple and sometimes brown shorts and is shirtless. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Villains W Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodiles